Conversations in the Dark
by Lillix Vail
Summary: Not wanting to be found out by Ichigo, Karin finds a way to get to Toushirou to have a much needed conversation with him. DDR spoilers. HitsuKarin


**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**Spoilers:** Diamond Dust Rebellion.

**AN:** I was watching DDR and had the overwhelming desire to write HitsuKarin for it. Now this could happen! ;-) Anyways, this is after the scene pretty early on in the movie where he is taken to Ichigo's house after collapsing outside the barrier Soifon erected to investigate what happened to the King's Seal.

I tried to keep them in character, but I highly doubt they are in this little filler. XD Forgive me for their OOCness. I'll probably write more as the mood takes me when I'm not writing _Until My Dying _Breath and my various 30_Kisses entries. Speaking of them, the next chapter of _UMDB _should be up within the next two weeks, but I'm not promising anything what with Christmas and my increased shifts at work, but I'll try!

**Edit:** After some consideration and the advice from a lovely reader who goes by the name of Moon Of Jupiter, I changed the kiss slightly. :)

~*~

"Fine. I'll call Inoue tomorrow morning, so until then, keep quiet. Man..." Ichigo said gruffly before he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Karin ran back towards the corner, not wanting her brother to know she was eavesdropping. As he walked out, he paid her no attention as he walked past her and down the stairs. Waiting until he was truly down stairs and not likely to come back up, she tip toed across the floor and opened his door a crack, determined to see what he was hiding. Poking her head in, she saw a figure lying with their back towards her. Slipping in a shutting the door, it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, she was able to tell who the figure was.

"Toushirou..." she whispered, walking over to him quietly.

She hadn't seen him in about two weeks and hadn't expected to see him so soon. He told her he was going on a classified and important mission and couldn't see her for a month or so. To see him lying in her brother's bed was a shock in itself.

"Karin?" he answered, turning over to see her standing by the bed.

He hadn't wanted her to know he was here. He most certainly didn't want her to see him this weak. Rolling back over so she couldn't see his shame, he hid his face from her. Not willing to let him block anything from her, she climbed up onto the bed, moving Hyourinmaru as she did so she could sit right next to him.

"Don't hide from me," she demanded quietly. "I won't judge you, you know that already."

Sighing, he looked up at her, his eyes unreadable. She ran a hand through his hair gently, not knowing what to do. Karin had never seen him look like this. It worried her greatly. Scooting down so she was lying next to him, she gently pulled him closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Toushirou tensed up at first, the pain from his wound making it uncomfortable at first, but he moved slightly so his arm was across her waist and the pain died down a bit. The rhythmic caress of Karin's hand through his hair was enough to put him at ease, remembering exactly who he was with. She wouldn't betray him to anyone, he knew that.

"What happened?" she asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

He hesitated, debating whether he should divulge any information to her or not. Looking up into her concerned eyes, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. But she meant too much to him to lose to Soul Society if they found out she knew anything. It wasn't an easy decision to make alone.

"If I'm going to tell you, you have to know that Soul Society may question you," he warned. "They're after me on suspicion of desertion and theft, possibly with an execution on sight emergency order. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Without hesitation, she nodded. "You need someone to talk to that isn't caught up with them. They have no authority over me and cannot make me talk."

Accepting her answer, he began to explain everything from the time he entered the academy, his friendship with Kusaka, sharing Hyourinmaru, his attempted at throwing away Hyourinmaru and then being forced to fight for the right to be the sole master and what he was going to do now. It wasn't the best time in his life he liked to remember, but Karin had asked what had happened. He could never remember being this open with anyone before her. As he finished his explanation, he saw an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

Shaking her head, she merely pulled him closer to her, being careful of his injury. "They murdered Kusaka because you had the same zanpakutou? That is disgusting! Morally wrong! How dare they?!"

Pulling her back down, he simply held her until she calmed down. He was relieved she didn't hate him for what he was about to do. Karin understood him better than anyone else he knew. Karin, however, was seething with anger at Soul Society for putting him through watching his best friend die. How they could do that, she couldn't comprehend. She eventually calmed down enough to think clearly. She knew what he was going to do and it worried her. He was already hurt and with people already trailing him, he was bound to get even more roughed up. She didn't like the idea at all, but knew it was something he had to do.

"When are you going to go?" Karin asked quietly.

"As soon as the sun rises," he answered just as quietly. "Promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't follow me. It'll get dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt because of this."

"Ichigo will follow you as soon as you leave."

"I can deal with him. But promise me _you_ won't follow."

Wanting to argue but knowing the look on his face all too well, she swallowed all her arguments and nodded mutely. Relieved, he put his head back on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Not long after, he had fallen into a deep sleep. Karin, on the other hand, could not fall asleep that easy. Everything that he had told her about his academy days and the times soon after he graduated explained a lot about his character now. Having to watch your best friend be killed for wielding the same zanpakutou, then having to train with the very thing that got them killed while everyone around you knowing what had happened wouldn't have been an easy thing to deal with.

"You're not an Ice Prince to me, Shirou," she murmured, stroking his hair again. "You're just a strong person who went through so many harsh growing points. You did well considering it all."

Resting her head next to his, she eventually followed him into the land of sleep.

~*~

When the sun barely touched the night sky, Toushirou and Karin were already wide awake. He took off his haori, handing it to Karin. She looked down at it, confused.

"Why are you taking it off?"

"I can't do this while I'm a captain in the 13 Protection Squads. I have to do this without that title," he explained, donning the tattered light brown cape he came in with. Sighing, she folded the haori up and placed it on her brother's desk. He'd find it eventually, and if he didn't she knew Rukia would.

"Toushirou..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He turned to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'll be careful, Karin."

Unable to keep her face impassive, she rushed into his arms and hugged him. He hugged her back, knowing this was upsetting her but also knowing there was no other way. He held her like that until she pulled away just enough to look up at him.

"Come back alive, Hitsugaya, or I swear I'll knock your head off," she sniffled, unwanted tears falling unbidden from her eyes.

"None of this last name stuff, Karin. I'll come back alive and I promise I'll play soccer with you... I might even let you win," he teased, wiping away the tears.

Snorting, she stepped away from him. Karin was ready to let him go.

"I'll see you soon, Shirou," Karin said with a confidence she didn't feel.

Stepping up to her, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before stepping back. "I'll see you soon."

He jumped out the window and turned, bowing to the window where Karin was watching him from, then turned and left. Sighing, she leant against the window sill, worried more than ever for his safety.


End file.
